Forum:Shot deviation ring
i don't know where this should go, but i found it quite interesting that i had missed it until the very end of the second play-through when i was choosing which weapons to sell and which to keep, i found that every scoped weapon has a shot deviation ring, every shot while scoped will fall within this ring, i thought first that it was simply decoration until i emptied a few thousand smg rounds on a wall. it gives a very good indicator of what range head-shots are worthwhile, and at what range an upper body shot would be more practical. I was quite surprised i missed that, writing it off as decorative, until i was deciding whether i should sell my "the spy" smg. While firing them at a wall i was surprised at the difference in accuracy, and then the "my little eye" play of words hit me when i saw the differences on the ring sizes between the two (it looks like an eye). in one form or another, it seems to be on most scopes if not all of them. and being a usually perceptive person, if i missed it playing the game for over 70 hours, i'm sure there's other who have missed this valuable asset aswell. ---- Yes, I also missed it, untill I got this shotgun called the Hunter's Bulldog, which had an accuracy of 71.7 . It has this scope, which is a cross, but the cross was interrupted by a circle. So I emptied it on a wall, and soon the wall had a circular spot on it. After that, I checked every zoomed weapon I had, and they all had them. Some are somewhat hard to see, but they all have a circle in their zoom, even sniper rifles, although they are very small. Apesap 14:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Demoshi wow this explains so much... then again i just rely on iron sight, hip fire reticule, or insta scopes. So i could see how i missed it well it makes this the only game that I am aware of that accurately displays shot deviation, well so long as the shots fit on the reticule (unlike a certain max zoom, 8 accuracy shotgun i have, hoary for random gen!) this in itself is such an interesting feature that i'm surprised they didn't list any reference of it on the box-art feature list, anyways, what i'm saying is that for such an interesting feature to go un-noted i think it should be placed somewhere in this wiki for anyone else who is unaware of it, i mean, sure you know that a better accuracy number is better, but you don't really know how much better till you can see it, and it definitely would have been helpful to know much earlier in the game Cmd_Bash 17:21 11/08/09 i think its probably the most scope feature in the game. i favor the red scope's deviation type and well... i just think it is the most easy to use. it still took my awhile to notice but i noticed it while using a shotgun with less than 10.0 accuracy (the scope was kinda useless(except for zooming in on gore)). such a great feature for scoped guns. Burning Rooster 02:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC)